the Pranksters' Princess
by Canace Panther
Summary: the marauders had a little sister, but she wants to be more than a sister to one of them.
1. hope crushed

Disclaimer: I own only Rachel and Sarah! You think I could come up with the rest? (A/N: *laughs about people being blind*, not really blind though because that would be cruel.) 

A/N: this sarted as an insert in 'Past Partner' but it evolved into it's own story. 

"There's going to be a dance!" Lily Evans called like a maniac, red hair streaming behind her, running into the Gryffindor common room nearly plowing James over as she kissed him. "There's going to be a masquerade ball right before Christmas break, fourth years and up are invited!" 

Rachel Edwards and Sarah McKinley slowly walked in after their friend smiling slightly at how childish she was being. The marauders were all sitting around the fire except for Peter who was probably in the library studying; he was always studying in order to keep up with the rest. Rachel moved to the couch where Remus was sitting in front of the fire as he smiled taking her hand and kissing her on the cheek. James leaned against the arm of the couch with Lily in front of him, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. Sirius sat in a chair facing the fire as he played with a package of new toys. Sarah smiled sitting down in the opposite chair as she picked up a book and started to read. 

"What's that mean?" Sirius asked as he put down the package since he couldn't break the packaging. 

"Well," Lily smiled; "we get to dress up, dance, stay up late and wear masks so no one finds out who you are. You can be totally wild at it cause no one will ever know!" 

Sarah reached over picking up Sirius' package and pulled out a quill popping the wrapper then handed it back to Sirius. 

"Oh," he told Lily taking the package from Sarah. "So who's going to be the band?" 

"The Warlocks," Rachel announced happily smiling broadly at Remus. 

Remus chuckled a bit; "well I guess that means we're going." Rachel was in love with the Warlocks as everyone knew. 

"I better get going, I told Jessica I would help her with her homework," Rachel smiled kissing Remus and heading off to her common room. Rachel was in Ravenclaw but everyone swore she should of been in Gryffindor and she was a tutor to earn extra money to help out her family. Remus was completely in love with her. 

Sarah smiled at Remus who was like an older brother always ready to listen to her problems. Then there was James who was very protective of her but always could poke fun at her when she needed to be poked fun at. Peter was in her mind like a big brother to her, but she also knew that on some level he had a crush on her. 

Finally there was Sirius, and while the girls knew no one else did, who she was completely in love with. He could always make her smile no matter what he did with a devilish grin that half the girls in Hogwarts had succumb to. He also needed to be taken care of since his motto seemed to be: 'act before you speak,' it reminded her of a small puppy who needed looking after. Even though he was a clown to most of the school, he did have a serious side which was actually very intelligent and Sarah doted on. 

"It'll be so much fun!" Lily smiled; "Sarah, you, Rachel and I will have to go shopping for dresses tomorrow at Hogsmeade." 

"Why can't we just wear dress robes?" James asked frowning. 

"Because it says you need to wear dresses and slacks," Lily said pointing to a flier that was in her hand. 

"That's not good," Sarah whispered looking at Remus. 

"Why?" Sirius asked setting down his prank toys and getting back into the conversation again. 

"Rachel," Remus answered; "money's been real tight since her stepbrother died." 

Rachel was a half and half witch. Her father was a wizard and her mother a muggle, Rachel was the only child of the marriage. Her mother had given birth to a boy when she was barely twenty, five years later she met Rachel's father and two years later Rachel was born. Rachel's brother Mark, had gotten in a car crash only four months ago, was on life support for about a month then died. It had been hard for the Edwards to coop with the death and the expenses that went along with it so any extras were out of the question at the time. 

"She's going," Lily said finally; "if I have to beg Petunia for the rest of my life and then be her house elf till the end of time, she's going." 

Lily was muggle born, but because of Lord Voldemort her parents had been killed last year around Christmas. She lived with her psychotic sister, Petunia, now who was about as nice as a cactus. Lily chose to stay at other people's house for any vacations she had to take and rarely asked for anything since her sister would give her such a hard time about it later. 

"Hold on," James smiled; "before you go selling yourself into slavery maybe I could ask my parents for help?" 

James was a lot like the rest of the group in the back ground department. Peter, Remus, Sirius, James, and Sarah were all pure bloods. His family was an old wizarding family though, far older than the rest; sometimes they would joke about James being related to Gryffindor himself since everyone in his family was in Gryffindor. But it was also a well known fact that the Potters were loaded. 

"And perhaps I can ask mine?" Sarah offered. But everyone looked at her doubtfully; "fine not my parents, but my gram would help." 

Sarah's background was not one she liked to crack into so few knew about it, only James knew the whole truth. Both her parents had been in Ravenclaw and wrote angry letters about the sorting hat making a mistake when Sarah was placed in Gryffindor. Her parents were living off of her father's parents' money but she did have one more relative. Her mother's mother absolutely adored her, and was in fact also a Gryffindor graduate who married a muggle. She was primped for the life of a lady witch and things were expected of her at home, but not at Hogwarts. 

"I'll see if my parents can cough up a few galleons as well," Sirius smirked at Remus; "don't worry Moony. If I can't have a date for the dance then I make sure yours isn't stolen from you." 

"What are you talking about?" James asked as he hugged Lily a bit tighter; "I thought you were dating Melony from Hufflepuff?" 

"Emphasis on _were_," he sighed playing with the prank toys again; "we didn't have enough in common." 

"Code talk for she couldn't kiss," Lily smiled. 

"No," Sirius protested. 

"She didn't like Quidditch?" Remus tried. 

"No," he stated. 

"She didn't laugh at the last prank?" James asked. 

"No." 

"She wasn't that intelligent and she didn't know how to get past the clown part and be serious," Sarah stated as she continued reading. 

"Exactly," Sirius smiled roguishly at Sarah; "you think you could find me another girlfriend?" 

There was one fact though about Sarah that everyone knew, she was the queen of matchmaking. She was a year behind the others (them being in sixth and her in fifth), but her watchful eye always saw things others didn't. She had been the one who tipped off James about Lily's feelings for him and she had also shown Rachel that Remus was daydreaming about her in class. She was the little sister who would see things that others would forget to notice. "I doubt I can find _another_ girlfriend for you Sirius," she told him closing her book; "you've dated almost everyone from seventh to fourth years. Who would I hook you up with, a professor?" 

Everyone laughed but Lily watched Sarah, she knew it was hard for her to have to help Sirius with this since she was in love with the boy and to make it worse the poor fool didn't even know! Sirius, like the others, dismissed her as simply a kid sister and Lily knew that had to hurt though they meant well. 

"So do we go shopping for dresses tomorrow?" Lily asked her. 

"Sure," Sarah smiled back. 

When Rachel found out they needed formal dresses she became very depressed but at breakfast before they set out for Hogsmeade owls from James' parents, Sirius' parents, Remus' parents and Sarah's grandmother arrived getting more than enough money for Rachel to buy two dresses! She was finished crying by the end of breakfast as Sarah and Lily started to escort her to Hogsmeade. 

"Sarah!" Sirius called; "I think your owl just got here." 

Sarah turned to see her barn owl, Athena, come towards her with a hurtful look and drop a letter in her hands. Curiously she opened it to find it was from her parents. 

_Dear Sarah Elisabeth,_

_It has come to our attention that there is a ball at Hogwarts right before your winter break. Your mother and I would like to inform you that you are not to attend this gathering. It is not the right time in your life to attend such childish things._

_We would also like to inform you of the plans for your break. Your grandmother has been feeling a bit weaker so you will not be troubling her this year. Your mother and I will be away in Greece during this time so we expect you to stay at Hogwarts and start studying for your exams._

_Sincerely,_

_your father and mother_

Sarah shook her head and smiled weakly at her two friends. "Anything wrong?" Lily asked. 

"I can't go to the dance," she told them; "you guys go ahead. I'm going to go study." And before the two could stop her she had already run up the stairs to the common room. 

(A/N): Oh! Don't you just hate me. Worse don't you hate her parents! 


	2. the ball

DisClaimer: I only own Sarah and Rachel. I have no money, don't sue! 

"Sarah? What are you doing here? I thought you girls were going to buy dresses," James asked as Sirius and himself came in from Quidditch practice. Sirius went up to his room to change as James sat next to her in his half mud-soaked clothes. 

"I'm not going," she told him simply as she went back to her work. 

"Why not?" He demanded; "if it's because you have to go alone, I'm sure there's someone who would go with you." 

"No it's not about that. I'd like to go with someone but that's not the reason I can't go," she told him not making eye contact. 

"Then what?" 

"I'm not allowed to go," she told him. 

"What do you mean your not allowed? Who would stop you from going to the," he paused for a second; "Sarah? Did your parents say you couldn't go?" 

"I need to study." 

"Let me see the letter," he told her tiredly. Gently she handed it over to him; "this is bull shit, I'm writing to your grandmother about this," he told her after reading it. 

"No James you'll only make it worse," Sarah said jumping up after him and grabbing his hand away from a quill. "Just leave it alone James. I wouldn't have had a good time any ways, dances are for couples." 

"Oh Sarah," he whispered concern all over his face. 

"Don't worry about it James," she chuckled; "I'm use to it by now." With that she collected her books and went up to her dorm room to finish her studying for the night. 

"What's wrong Prongs?" Sirius said frowning as he came back down from their room. 

"I think Sarah's got a crush on someone," he said; "our little sister's growing up." 

"So who is he?" Sirius asked. 

"Don't know," James said; "but I want to find out." 

"Are you sure you can't come?" Lily asked placing her green masque of a peacock over her eyes. She had a beautiful green dress on which sparkled in all the different lights and the halter top allowed her to show some back off. She had her trademark red hair wore up with it all piled on top of her head in curls. 

"Yes." 

"Are you positive?" Rachel begged. She wore an elegant light blue satin dress with a high cut in the front. Her dirty blond hair was woven in an intricate knot with a few rhinestone pins holding it up as she placed a bird masque on also. 

"Yes, I'm sure. You guys look beautiful," Sarah smiled at them; "get going before the guys think you've stood them up." Sarah would be the only one left in the tower since the third years and below were having a party of their own on the seventh floor of the school. 

"Alright," Lily sighed; "we'll see you tomorrow and fill you in on all the details." 

"Bye," Sarah waved to her friends as she heard them leave the common room a few minutes later laughing and having fun. 

She was still in her room thirty minutes after her friends left; "they'll start dancing soon," she murmured to no one when a tapping brought her out of the trance. Looking over she saw her grandmother's owl, Mel, sitting outside her window with a very large package. Letting the owl in Sarah picked up the package and started to read the attached note as Mel warmed by her fire. 

_Sarah,_

_I heard about the dance and your parent's point of view. You're a Gryffindor Sarah, remember that always and remember this: 'you can only live once.' As for not being able for you to come see me for Christmas, I am sorry dear. Say hello to all your friends for me, and I want a letter from you about what happened at the dance. Merry Christmas my dear. I love you with all my heart._

_God's speed,_

_Gram_

Sarah ripped opened the package and gaped at the contents. A slim black velvet dress gleamed up at her, with an open back and somewhat low scoop front, her gram always did go over the top. Black strap shoes that were custom made fit her feet perfectly. Sarah reached for her brush and let her hair fall down to her mid-back; she never wore it down and she hoped that the change would throw people off her trail. It was a masquerade after all, people weren't suppose to know who she was. Finally at the bottom of the package there was a black panther masque, putting it on she looked at her self in the mirror. 

When she saw this person she almost fainted, it couldn't possibly be her, could it? Normally Sarah wore over sized robes because they were more cost efficient to her parents, glasses that were only for reading she wore all the time because she was always reading, and her hair would be piled on top her head. The woman before her was just that, a woman, with a curvy figure that would make any girl jealous, beautiful long deep brown wavy hair, and an awesome dress that hung in all the right places. "This will be fun," she told herself before leaving. 

Sarah almost lost her nerve but found it again as she heard the Warlocks bellow out another tune. As quietly as she could Sarah walked in a side door heading for the punch bowl, she refused to turn around as they started another song. 

"Excuse me?" A voice asked and Sarah turned around to see Charles Demas standing there. He was the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, a seventh year prefect, movie star handsome with his beautiful blond hair and one of the most sot after guys at Hogwarts. "Would you like to dance?" Sarah blinked a minute then nodded in agreement as he led her to the dance floor where they danced to a couple sounds together. "So why haven't I seen you before?" He asked; "you must be a seventh year, I know that much." 

"Looks can be deceiving Charles," she told him as he spun her out. 

"So you know my name, can I have yours?" He asked. 

"No way, it's a masquerade, no one gets to know," she told him as the song stopped. 

"Demas mind if I cut in?" A voice asked this time from the head boy, Tallis Grant. 

"Go ahead Grant," Charles said making a nod to Sarah then leaving the dance floor. 

"I am sorry for Charles' sad behavior," Tallis said taking her hand; "I'm afraid he has the maturity level of a three year old and often doesn't like to share beauteous woman with others." 

Sarah blushed a bit; "that's alright." The night continued like this for Sarah going between the jocks and the intellects, all of whom didn't know who she was, or what house, or what year, making it very enjoyable. 

"May I?" A deep voice asked from behind Sarah. She turned to find Sirius bowing deeply, his nose almost touching the floor. He wore a black shirt with black and, of course, a black dog mask to top off his attire. 

Sarah smiled and curtsied back; "I would be honored." 

Sirius grinned roguishly as he scooped her up and the proceeded around the dance floor. "You're a great dancer," Sirius smiled at her after dancing with her only for an hour. 

She smiled again; "but I've got to get some punch and relax for a while before the slow songs start or I won't be able to make it." 

"All right Blacky," he smiled taking her hand and leading her to the punch bowl and poring her a drink. 

"Who you calling Blacky, Black?" She said sipping her punch. 

"No fair!" He pouted; "why do you get to know who I am but I can't know who you are?" 

"Well maybe if the marauders weren't so obvious I wouldn't have," she smiled. 

"Pray tell, what do you mean?" He said taking her arm and leading her somewhere. 

"Lily and James both wore green, Rachel and Remus both wore blue, poor Peter wore yellow, and dear Sirius Black you wore, naturally, black," she smiled at her observations. 

Sirius pouted; "the girls made us." 

"You're cute when you pout," Sarah smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Sirius grinned and Sarah saw where they were going to, the marauders' table. There were only six chairs around the table one for Peter, his Hufflepuff date had another, Lily and James occupied one together, then Rachel and Remus each had their own. 

"We're running low on chairs Padfoot old boy," James smiled from behind his stag masque which sported green eyes to match his green shirt. 

"That's all right, I don't think my new friend would mind sitting on my lap," Sirius said sitting in the last seat and pulling Sarah onto his lap. "Now the only rules while sitting here my dear Blacky," Sirius informed her; "are as followed: do not take your eyes off your glass, and if you do don't drink from it again. Don't say anything bad about the England's Quidditch team or mad man Potter will shove it down your throat. Oh, and insult the Slytherins as much as possible." 

"I'm not that bad," James pouted. 

"Yes you are," Lily laughed. 

"So who are you?" James asked taking a sip of punch. 

"Sorry," Sarah said shaking her head; "mums the word." 

"Finally someone who's not telling," Lily said. 

"I like to call her Blacky," Sirius smiled wrapping arms around her waist as Sarah moved one around his shoulder. 

"Should I watch out for Snape's hair to turn green?" She smiled at Sirius; "or have flowers sprout out of his ears?" 

"That's great! James write that down! Flowers sprouting out of Snape's ears!" Sirius smiled kissing Sarah's cheek. 

"Don't give them any more ideas," Rachel said shaking her head and standing. "Well it's a ball and I'm going to dance. Remus do you want to come or should I ask Snape?" 

"I'll dance with you Miss Edwards," Lily said getting off of James' lap bowing deeply then offered an arm. 

"Hey what about us?" James called after them; "come on Remus let's go rescue them before the Slytherins start hitting on them. You coming Wormtail?" Peter nodded in agreement offering an arm to his date as they went to the dance floor. "Now if he miss behaves himself at all you have my permission to spank him. He is a dog after all," James smiled running onto the floor so Sirius couldn't attack him; it was true though Sarah had known about the boy's _changes _at night for almost six months. 

"Do you want to keep dancing?" He asked, "I think it's going to be slow songs from here on in." 

"Sure," Sarah smiled getting off his lap as he put his jacket back on which had been draped over the back of the chair. 

He took her hand again leading her to the middle of the dance floor and spun her into him. It was perfect they way they fit together, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her around his shoulders. Slowly they circled and Sarah leaned her head on his shoulder breathing him in. He moved a hand up and rubbed her arm smiling; "do you want to get some fresh air?" 

Sarah nodded gently as he lead her out to the gardens, Sirius knew the perfect spot to sit. It was a little cove where you could see the crescent moon and the fountain; "Sirius," she breathed smiling. Pulling out his wand he conjured up a blanket for them to sit on and helped her sit down. Sarah shivered a bit; "you cold?" Sirius asked and put his coat around her shoulders allowing her to lean into him. 

"So," he smiled, "what do you like to do?" 

"Hang out with my friends, go to Hogsmeade, read, watch the marauder's pranks, oh and I like to fly." 

"Do you play on a house team?" 

"No, my parents wouldn't approve," she whispered. 

"Why not?" He asked. 

"My parents believe that I went to school to learn and that should be it," she told him as she shifted to look in his eyes. 

"Then why are you here?" He smiled devilishly. 

"I'm breaking the rules," she smiled back; "I wanted to see my crush." 

"And who's that?" He said. 

"Do you even have to ask?" Sarah said amazing herself. She was being the most bold she had ever been in her natural born life. 

He shook his head grinning; "I keep getting the feeling that I know you, but there's no way. I would of noticed you before if I did." 

"How do you figure?" She asked. 

"Because I would of already done this," he said moving forward, gently hooking a hand around her neck and kissing her. Sarah pulled away a few seconds later to take a breath, _god, he was a good kisser._ "What was that?" Sirius asked; "I've never felt anything like that before." 

She blushed a lot as he got his breath back then looked at her; "thank you," she said rubbing her lips. 

"Huh?" He asked then cocked his head to the side; "was that your first kiss?" 

"No of course not," she said but didn't convince him; "all right yes." 

Sirius smiled wrapping his arms around her pulling Sarah dangerously close to him; "it was probably the best kiss I've ever had so I'd say you have a fine future ahead of you." 

"Why thank you Mr. Black," she said rolling her eyes as he kissed her again. 

He was so passionate when he kissed her and Sarah just wanted to melt into him. His tongue begged for entrance to her mouth and she gave it, his tongue explored her mouth as his hands explore her exposed back. "God you're beautiful," he said pulling away from her; "I wish I could see your face though." 

She put her head down; "I can't." 

There was a long silence and Sirius ran his fingers through her hair then suddenly stopped and reached for his wand saying a spell to produce a necklace. Slowly he let his hands drop from around her and pulled something off his hand and placed it on the necklace. "Wear this," he told her putting it around her neck. 

"What is it?" Sarah asked as she looked down at the ruby ring. 

"Just a ring," he smiled; "promise me you'll wear it." 

"Alright," Sarah smiled; "but it's going to be under my Hogwarts robes so you won't see." 

"I will find out who you are," he smiled. 

"Let the games begin," she smiled back. "Oh no what time is it?" 

"Eleven thirty," he said looking at his watch; "the dance ends in half an hour." 

"Crap!" Sarah said jumping up; if this night was going to stay a secret she would have to return to the tower before everyone else. Sarah made it to the great hall until she turned back around and went back to Sirius. He had his jacket back on and the blanket was already gone, he smiled when he saw her. Quickly she moved forward and kissed him as deeply as she could; "thank you for tonight." 

"Anytime," he smiled as she left. 

A/N: I promise everything will end in happiness, it just takes time... 


	3. bye gram

Disclaimer: as I have repeated several times I only own Sarah and Rachel! 

A/N: I promise to up-date more often! I have someone following me around now telling me to update my HP stories; you know who you are! Cough*Nikkita*cough, Oh well, it's good for me. 

SORRY, but still in the flashback. 

"So Sirius how was your Christmas break?" Sarah heard Lily ask as she came down to the common room. 

"It was all right, has anyone been taking about Blacky from the dance?" He asked hopefully. 

"Only everyone," Lily laughed; "it's like having our own Cinderella." 

"I'm going to find her," he said as he spotted Sarah. "Hey princess, get any candy for Christmas?" 

"Since when did you start calling me princess?" She asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Well I was thinking," he said leaning on her; "and it seems I've been neglecting my duties as royal nickname giver. I gave the guys nicknames but not the girls." 

"I thought my nickname was sis?" Sarah said somewhat bitterly. 

"No," Sirius whispered; "because if Peter ever wanted to date you it'd just be wrong." 

"Gross!" Sarah exclaimed; "I could never date him!" 

"Poor Peter," Sirius shook his head; "he already bought the engagement ring." And without another word he bound up the stairs. 

"Go to see you Sarah," James said going past her; "have a nice Christmas?" 

"Better than the last," she smiled. 

"Hi Sarah," Remus said hugging her; "you seen Rachel yet?" 

"Not yet Moony," Sarah said ruffling his hair as he went up to his room. 

"You going to wait for Rachel down here?" Lily asked making her way towards the boy's dorm. 

"Sure," Sarah said after Lily's retreating back. She knew they didn't mean to but they did leave her out. Rachel came storming into the common room and smiled expectantly at Sarah who simply nodded towards the boys' dorms. 

Sarah left the common room, no one had missed her. She should of expected this by now, she didn't want to be selfish though, she knew they all wanted to see their boyfriends or girlfriends she just wished she had one. Sirius would be her dream guy but he had only noticed her when he didn't know it was her. _Just forget about the dance Sarah,_ she commanded herself, _just forget._

But Sirius didn't stop talking about Blacky, in fact he became more obsessed with finding her which is why when Sarah got up one morning in the middle of March she wasn't surprised to hear him talking about her. Blacky had almost become another person to her but she was confident that he wouldn't find out who she was. It was amazing though how much Sirius remembered about that night, she wasn't on a Quidditch team, since it was her first kiss he was positive she was a fifth or fourth year, she wasn't in Slytherin, and finally she had both her parents. It was kind-of impressive, in an I'm-a-stalker sort of way. "Sirius just get over it," Lily informed him as Sarah sat down starting to eat her usual ham and cheese omelet. 

"Still raving about Blacky?" Sarah asked. 

"Well I wouldn't be if you would help me out!" He complained. 

"Mr. Padfoot I have no intention of chasing after some mystery girl whom you have already placed on a so high that even if I did find her for you, your expectations have been completely blown out of proportions by this counterfeit standard you have for her. Go date Unity Xavior from Ravenclaw, she's brilliant, funny, and I'll have you know she's my top competition for a chance at Head Girl." 

"Sarah will you please just help him so we all don't go insane," James said pinching the top of his nose; "it's all he's been talking about for months now." 

Sarah sighed heavily; "I will write down all the girls that match you 'specifications' but nothing more." 

"Finally we're getting somewhere," Sirius smiled passing her parchment and a quill. After finishing the list Sarah completed her breakfast and was just about to leave when her owl swooped in and delivered her a letter. She really didn't want to deal with a note from her parents right now, everything was strange here right now which made her depressed but happy at the same time because at that moment she still had Sirius' ring on. Slowly and carefully she opened the letter. 

_Dear Sarah Elisabeth,_

_This is your monthly update. We've noticed that you grade in Charms slipped with the last test since you recieved a 93 percent, we expect it up by next week or we will be forced to place you on restriction. Your mother and I had a lovely dinner with the Potters last week, please send our greetings to James. On the thirteenth we will be attending the international wizarding dinner with the minister of magic._

_On another note your grandmother died in her sleep on the second, we've already held the accustom services. Keep studying for your exams._

_Sincerely,_

_Your father and mother_

Sarah read the letter again and tried to act as natural as she could. She placed her bag on her shoulder and walked up to the teachers' table, everything was so cloudy right now. "Yes Miss McKinley?" Dumbledore asked. 

She handed him the letter and she tried to control her shaking arm as much as possible. He looked up at her as she found her voice. "I was wondering professor if I could just stay in my room today, and get my homework tonight," her chin was beginning to shake but she wouldn't cry, not here. 

"Take as much time as you need Sarah, if you would like you may have one of the other students stay with you today," he told her handing back the letter. 

"No that's all right professor," she told him as she kept folding the letter; "thank you." She walked straight out and her friends didn't even notice. 

"Where's Sarah?" Remus asked at lunch. 

"I don't know I was just thinking that though," Lily said looking at the empty seat. 

"Hey Cindy!" Sirius called down the table; "where's Sarah?" 

The fifth year blond looked up at him; "no clue, she didn't come to class." 

"What?" Lily asked; "that's not like her at all." 

"Maybe she didn't feel good," Sirius shrugged. 

"I'll go see if she's in the tower," James said getting up. 

"Sarah?" James called getting into the common room. No one answered but he did hear muffled crying. Following his ear he made his way up to the girls' fifth year dorms. "Sarah?" He asked again and the quiet crying he had heard before stopped completely. James moved to the only bed that had it's curtains out and pushed them back to expose a tear streaked Sarah. "Sarah what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I just don't feel well," she told him as he sat down on the bed and she pulled herself up into the sitting position. 

"Liar," he said; "what happened?" 

"Nothing you need to worry about James," she told him; "your going to be late for class." James looked around the room and spotted the letter which he made a jump for. "No James don't," she begged as she lunged for the letter. 

James held her off though as he read it; "oh Sarah." 

"Don't worry about it James," she said snatching the letter back; "I'm fine." 

"Double liar," he said as he scooted over and hugged her. Sarah couldn't help it she started crying again. "Hey how about I skip my class and I'll stay here with you," James told her. 

"No James I'll be ok I just didn't want to go to class today and start to break down while the professor started to tell us about griffins or something." 

"You sure?" 

"Positive." 

"All right, but right after class I'll be back. I won't even stop at the kitchens, cross my heart," he told her getting up; "it's my secrete brotherly duty." 

"All right James." 

Sarah slept the next few hours away and when she awoke Lily and Rachel were pulling her out of bed; "what?" She asked. 

"Come on," they told her as they dragged her down to the common room. Each had a hand on her shoulder and they placed her on the floor in front of the fire. 

A few minutes later Peter came in carrying a few pieces of parchment; "your homework," he explained setting them on the writing desk. 

"Thanks Peter," she said as he sat next to the girls. It was the beginning of a circle going Sarah, Lily, Rachel and then Peter. 

"Operation cheer up is offically underway!" Sirius' voice boomed as the remaining marauders entered the room. "James was in charge of the food for tonight so if there are any complaints go to him!" Sirius said putting down pizza boxes and sitting next to Peter. 

"Butter beer," Remus smiled passing out the favorite drink then sitting next to Sirius. 

"And," James announced juggling two boxes and a jar; "sweets. Including peppermint of course." He said placing the large boxes down then sat in between Remus and Sarah. 

Sarah smiled weakly; "thanks guys." 

After finishing up the pizzas and the butter beers, and the sweets were halfway gone Sarah smiled a bit; "I don't know what I'm going to do my seventh year." 

"And why is that our dear sister?" James mocked. 

"You'll all be gone." 

"Come now, you'll be the most popular girl in school, everyone will want to hang out with the friend of the marauders! We're the most popular group so they'll all be riding on you coat tails," Sirius informed her. 

"Who ever said you were popular?" Sarah asked. 

"Oh a challenge," Rachel said smiling. 

"Do you know what my dear Mr. Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs," Sirius said rubbing his chin in a mock intelligent way. "I do believe she's insulting our fine establishment." 

James smiled; "now we can't have that." Which started a tickle fight between James and Sarah. 

"Let me go James!" Sarah begged. 

"Not until you say it!" James declared. 

"Say what?" She gasped. 

"That we're popular!" 

"Fine, you're popular!" 

"The most popular guys in school!" 

"Well I don't know about that," she said which caused a worst tickling match; "all right you're the most popular guys at school!" James became satisfied and let her go. 

She glared at him with his smug look on his face; "Remus will you trade me spots?" She asked; "I've had the fire to my back all night and it feels as if I'll catch on fire." 

"Sure," he responded and when Sarah sat down Sirius looped an arm around her shoulder. 

"You missed me didn't you? It's all right you can tell me," he smiled. 

"In your dreams," she said even though she knew she was lying. 


	4. secret unleashed

Disclaimer: I only own Sarah and Rachel and perhaps any other names you don't recognize. 

(A/N): here it is a major turning point! I've tortured you long enough I think... 

Sarah recovered from her gram's death because of her friends and could soon be seen laughing with them and such but a few dark clouds were forming which no one knew about. All seemed right again as they entered April, nothing terrible was happening. Sarah sat in the common room read a book when Sirius, James, Rachel and Lily came in. 

"It just doesn't make any sense," Sirius muttered; "she's not on this list, that can't be right I must have missed something." He didn't look at anyone as he went up to his dorm. 

"Someone please make him shut up!" James screamed as he entered the common room; "if you hear his cries for help don't answer them, he deserves what he gets." James smiled menacingly as he rubbed his hands together and made his way upstairs. 

"Don't kill him James!" Lily warned shaking her head and looking down at Sarah. "Do you have a spare quill I can use? The boys decided to turn all mine into sticks." Lily shook her head smiling a bit, she was so use to it by now she hardly ever got angry. 

"In my trunk," Sarah smiled at her as Lily started up the stairs. 

"So Sarah," Rachel smiled sitting down; "what you reading this time?" 

"Robert Frost," she smiled but a scream cut her off before she could tell her about it; "Shit!" Sarah screamed and ran up the stairs with Rachel trying to keep up. Sarah entered her room to find Lily staring at her wild eyed with the black velvet dress in her hand. 

"Lily, Sarah, what's wrong?" Rachel asked then went wide eyed when she saw the dress. Sarah heard footsteps coming up the stairs and grabbed the dress from Lily throwing it back in the trunk as James came into the room. 

"What's wrong?" He panted as Sirius came in after him panting also. 

"Nothing's wrong," Sarah smiled; "it's girl stuff. I don't think you'll want all the details." 

"Are you sure everyone's alright?" James said looking at the others. 

"We're fine James," Lily confirmed. 

He shook his head following Sirius out; "women." 

Rachel raced over and slammed the door shut as Lily bared down on Sarah; "you're Blacky? I thought you said you couldn't go?" 

Sarah looked at the floor; "after you guys left my gram's owl showed up with all this stuff. I just couldn't let it go to waste." 

"And why haven't you told Sirius yet?" Rachel asked. 

"You know how the boys look at me, it'd be to weird," Sarah told them. 

Lily and Rachel sat down on her bed as Sarah sat on her trunk; "you're going to have to tell him eventually you know," Lily said. 

"I thought he'd just forget about me," Sarah tried to smile. 

"He didn't," Rachel said; 'the sooner you tell him the better." 

"I know, I know," Sarah said. 

Lily moved over as did Rachel both sitting on either side of her and hugging her; "well," Lily smiled; "Sirius finally likes you, so how does Sarah Elisabeth Black sound?" 

"Yeah Sarah, who you going to name the baby after?" Rachel teased and all Sarah could do was laugh at them. 

The next day Sarah sat in between Lily and Rachel at the Gryffindor table before dinner as they did their homework. The mail came and Sarah received yet another letter from her parents, god what did they want this time? The death of her gram had made her resentful of her parents, what right did they have to dismiss her gram's death as if it was nothing at all. Sarah didn't open the letter, she finished her homework, she ate her dinner, sat in the common room, avoided a prank war between Lily and Sirius, before she opened the letter, she was glad she had waited when she did. 

_Dear Sarah Elisabeth,_

_Your mother's and mine work has paid off for you. We will be picking you up from Hogwarts on the last day of school and from then on you will be attending Saint Gretrude's finishing school for girls. It is the most respected finishing school in the world, granted you will be going there with muggles but you have completed enough of your magical training for that of a lady. If you excel at this school it is guaranteed that you will marry into a royal family, which is what we have been priming you for since you were born._

_Your father_

__Sarah went to bed, the next day she said nothing to her friends but after they left for class she approached professor Dumbledore. "Miss McKinley, what can I help you with?" 

"I received a letter from my parents and it informed me that I will no longer be attending Hogwarts," she whispered. 

Dumbledore nodded; "I received an identical letter." 

"Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked. 

"Just wanted to make sure," Sarah said and then walked to her class. 

"Albus?" McGonagall asked again; "how can you just let her parents take her out of school like this." 

"As much as I would like to Minerva I cannot intervene," Albus says bowing his head. 

"Hey guys listen to this!" James smiled as they sat in the common room. Everyone was gathered around the fire either studying or reading their mail even though it was half way through May and their first exams were tomorrow. James sat up straighter looking at his letter; "my mum thinks she knows who Sirius' dream girl is." 

Lily tried not to look at Sarah who became more engrossed in her book; "who is it?" 

"She's funny, sweet, can take the pranks you boys pull on her, she would take care of him, and though you've never noticed it she's very beautiful," James quoted from the letter. 

"So who is it?" Remus asked interested. Lily and Rachel shot each other glances as Sarah hid her face deeper in her book. 

"Sarah?" James sang; "Sarah?" 

She pulled her face out of the book; "yes?" 

He smiled; "hey Sirius? I'll give you a galleon to kiss her." 

"What?!" Sirius and Sarah asked outraged together from where they were sitting on the sofa together. 

"Come on let's just test mum's theory," James smiled. "What could it hurt?" 

"I'm not kissing him!" Sarah declared. 

"Oh come on Sarah, I can't be that bad of a kisser," Sirius smiled trying to snake and arm around her waist. Sarah jumped up and Sirius followed chasing her around the room. 

"Sirius don't!" Lily says trying to help as much as she could but her wand was upstairs in her room. 

"Sirius leave her alone!" Rachel called. 

As Sirius sat on Sarah he smiled down at her then moved close to whisper to her; "if you really don't want me to I won't." 

Sarah could feel his breath on her face and she couldn't help it, she kissed him. Sirius pulled away from her, he saw the chain and pulled on it exposing the ring; "Blacky?" He moved off of her. 

"I guess the game's over," Sarah said looking at the floor. 

"Yeah it is," Sirius said angrily. "How could you Sarah?" 

"I'm sorry," she said. 

"You're sorry? You knew what I was going through, you knew the whole time!" He screamed at her. 

Sarah took a step back; "I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. I thought you would forget." 

"Forget!" 

"I'm sorry Sirius," she said reaching for him. 

"Don't come near me Sarah, don't you dare!" He bellowed as he went up to the guys' dorm. 

She stood there in silence for a few minutes just watching the stairs hoping that it was a prank, that he would come down and sweep her off her feet but he didn't. She turned back to her audience; "good night." 

"Sarah," Lily said softly but Sarah held up her hand. 

"Don't Lily, you warned me. I should of known better," she said going to bed. 

"James Potter!" Lily yelled at her boyfriend. 


	5. keeping friends

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters, gawd! Just destroy my delusional world! (author breaks into sobs) 

Sarah wasn't seen at all during meals but every time she had an exam she was there, then quickly afterwards she would disappear again. People whispered about her in the halls as Sirius looked worse and worse, almost everyone knew now who the beauty of the ball was. People also knew that the marauders were not talking to her, meaning that no one wanted to talk to her. It was the last day, last night had been the end of the year dinner, Sarah was in the entrance hall waiting for her doom as someone decided to make it worse. 

"Little Sarah McKinley," a Slytherin named Lestrange said; "you know you really shouldn't be here alone someone could sneak up on you and you never know what could happen." 

"Leave me alone," she said solidly. 

"You know the drill," Lestrange smiled; "you're a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin, I know you understand." 

"I'm not a Gryffindor anymore Lestrange. Now if you will please leave me alone, I'm waiting for my parents." 

"Unless you're leaving Hogwarts for good you'll always be a Gryffindor." 

"I am," she told him blankly. 

He smiled a cocky grin; "looks like Black got to you after all." And with that he walked off back towards the great hall. 

"Sarah?" A voice asked and she turned to see Rachel there; "you're leaving? You can't, not just because of-" 

"Rachel it didn't have anything to do with that," Sarah said trying not to cry; "my parents decided some time ago that I would leave Hogwarts. I received a letter from my parents the day after you two found out. It had nothing to do with anyone." 

"You can't, Sarah please don't go," Rachel said choking back tears. 

"I don't have any choice," Sarah whispered as she took the magical ruby ring from her finger. The ring changed sizes depending on the wearer but it was Sirius' and she didn't want to remember him it would hurt to much; "can you give this back to Sirius?" 

"When are they coming?" Rachel said as tears started down her face. 

"About fifteen minutes," Sarah said; "please don't cry Rachel." 

"Stay right there, don't leave until I get back," Rachel commanded as she tore up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room where she found the rest of her friends. 

"Rachel? Are you ok you're blue in the face," Lily laughed. 

"Sarah's... leaving... not... coming... back," she panted. 

"Who cares?" Sirius asked. 

Rachel did something completely out of character, she went over and slapped Sirius across the face; "her parents are sending her to a finishing school, and we'll NEVER see her again! Here's your God Damn ring!" 

Everyone gaped at her as she ran out of the common room. "Come on," James commanded as everyone followed him out. 

"Well Miss McKinley," a voice said from behind Sarah. She turned to see professor Dumbledore standing there; "I know that the entire staff will miss you. You were made for great things, and I do believe if you were to stay you would be Head Girl. Next year especially will be rather difficult without you keeping the marauders in line." 

"Thank you Professor," Sarah said as solidly as she could. 

"Sarah?" A steel voice asked and Sarah turned to see her parents there; "are these all your things?" Her father asked. 

"Yes sir," she said lowly. 

"Very good," he said; "Ahh Professor Dumbledore, sorry didn't see you there." 

"I doubt that Richard," Dumbledore smiled. 

"Stop!" A voice echoed through the entrance hall as six teens came running towards the group. "You can't take her!" The six made a human barrier between Sarah and her parents all had wands out. 

"Sarah who are these ruffian?" Her father demanded. 

"Lily Evans, Rachel Edwards, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and of course you know James," she said just loud enough for him to hear. 

"We're her friends," Remus said. 

"And when did this development happen?" Her father sneered. 

"It's been this way since I started coming to Hogwarts," she challenged but regretted it as he took a step forward which made her go back three and someone pulled her into a hug. 

"And who are you exactly?" Her father shot angry looks at who ever was holding her. 

"Sirius Black, I'm Sarah's boyfriend." 

Dumbledore smiled and took this chance to step in; "Richard, it's in my opinion that it is not good to tear a child away from everything they know at this crucial time in their life. May I also add that the actions of her friends should vouch for this, since I'm sure they are all aware that this type of action could get them expelled." Lily went a few shades lighter when Dumbledore said that but didn't move. 

"Be that as it may, Sarah-" her father started but was cut off. 

"Can stay here," her mother broke in. 

"Harriet," her father started, "you're being irrational with our daughter's future." 

"Richard," she warned in a deadly voice; "she belongs here. Now the only problem is figuring out where she will go for the summer since we will be in Hawaii for the next three months with the American ambassadors." 

"She can stay with my family," James jumped in; "my parents love it when she stays with us." 

"And if the Potters say no I'm sure we can make an exception this once," Dumbledore smiled; "she could stay here and help the remaining teachers." 

"Good, with that settled I think we can leave," her mother said; "perhaps we'll see you at Christmas Sarah." 

"Yes mother," Sarah said. 

"Richard?" Her mother called walking out the door, after a glare at Sarah her father followed. 

"I think I will tell the staff that you _will_ be returning next year Sarah. James if you would contact your parents?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Sure thing," James smiled. 

"We'll leave your things here then until we discover if they need to be put on the train," Dumbledore smiled before leaving. 

Sarah pulled herself away from Sirius as some tears came down her cheeks. "I owe you forever now. You have no idea what you just did." 

"It was nothing," James said; "but the word 'expelled' did get Lily going." He said walking past her with Sirius. Remus patted her on the back smiling and Rachel kissed her cheek interlocking hands with Remus. Lily wrapped an arm around Sarah's shoulder to leave Peter following behind them. 

James got to the common room and using the fireplace called his parents. "James?" His mother asked as both of his parents' heads appeared in the fire. 

"What's wrong?" His father asked; "you didn't get expelled, did you?" 

"No it's nothing like that, I need a friend to stay the summer with us," James smiled. 

"After the dung bomb incident last year I don't think your mother wants Sirius staying all summer unless he leaves his bombs at home," his father laughed. 

"No, not Sirius," James said pulling Sarah up next to him; "I'm bringing home mum's favorite." 

"Hi Mr. And Mrs. Potter," Sarah said shyly. 

"Sarah!" Mrs. Potter screamed in delight; "I'll have Faber (one of their house elves) make up a room for you right away!" 

"Why aren't you going to your parents' house?" Mr. Potter asked. 

"Her parents abandoned her dad," James said. 

"They didn't abandon me, my plan for the summer fell through and they were already going somewhere," she explained. 

"It wouldn't surprise me if they did," Mr. Potter muttered. 

"Edward," Mrs. Potter warned her husband. 

"They were going to send her to finishing school mum, we never would of seen her again!" James whined. 

His parents looked at each other; "we'll deal with that when you two get here," his mother said. 

"Bye mum, dad," James said as they vanished from the fire; "I think they like you more then me sometimes." 

"That's because they know I won't put snakes in their bed," Sarah smiled. 

"I'd never put snakes in their bed. A skunk or lizard maybe," he smiled. 

"We've got to hurry," Remus said, "the train's going to leave in an hour." 

(A/N): all right here's the part where I get down on my knees and beg for reviews... PLEASE????? PRETTY, PRETTY, PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP???? 


	6. the kids come home

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters! 

The seven friends hoped aboard the train as they waved good-bye to Hagrid. As the train moved the friends sat down for their trip with Sarah, Lily, James and Peter on one side and Sirius, Remus and Rachel on the other. Lily insisted on sitting by Sarah, she had a fear that she was going to leave now. Halfway through the train ride Sarah put her book down as her stomach started to growl, she stood up which made Lily on full alert. "Lily calm down," Sarah smiled; "I'm just going to see when the trolley lady is coming." 

"Someone should go with you," she said. 

"James please calm Lily down. It will take me no more than five minutes," Sarah shook her head as she left their compartment. The trolley lady gave her enough to bring back to everyone so Sarah conjured up a bag and headed back. Before she got to the compartment though she ran straight into Sirius. She stepped back a few feet; "going to the bathroom?" 

"To find you actually," he said gently. 

Sarah raised an eyebrow; "Lily send you?" 

"It was either me or Peter, I was closer to the door." 

"Oh," she said a little disappointed; "come on, I've got enough food for everyone." Sarah started to walk down the hall when Sirius called her names from where he was; "What Sirius?" She asked. 

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked leaning against the wall. 

"What did you say?" She asked in disbelief walking back towards him. 

"I think you should wear this to," Sirius said slipping his ring on her hand; "I think it looks better there then on a chain, don't you?" 

"But, but," she stammered. 

"Don't tell me you've changed your mind," he said in mock hurt. 

"Yes, I mean no. Yes, I do want to be your girlfriend, and no, I haven't changed my mind. But you were so angry." 

"Almost losing someone changes your mind about things," he smiles kissing her. 

"But I have to grovel for months," she protested. 

"I think I've been enough of a jerk for the last few days to make up for your groveling," he smiles kissing her again as he pulled her closer. Sarah dropped the bag as she kissed back, _god he was a good kisser._

"We should get back," Sarah said breaking away. 

He smiled wickedly as he picked up the bag; "yeah we should." 

After an hour of devouring sweets Lily, James, Peter, Remus and Rachel all fell asleep. Sirius got up without hitting anyone and pulled Sarah into the next compartment where they continued their snogging session. 

Lily woke up a half an hour later; "where's Sarah? Where's Sirius? James!" 

"No mum I don't want to go on the pony." 

"James!" 

James woke up; "I don't know." 

"Come on," Lily said pulling him up; "we've got to find them!" 

"Lily?" James asked as they went past the compartment next to them; "since when do compartment windows fog up?" The two pushed open the door to find their friends snogging and James burst out laughing. 

"James! Lily!" Sirius and Sarah exclaimed jumping apart. 

James woke everyone with his laughing as the four reentered. "What's so funny Prongs?" Remus asked. 

"We just caught, Padfoot, and Sarah, snogging," James said cracking a rib. 

"Glad to see you two got over your difficulties," Rachel smiled. 

"Thanks," Sarah smiled as they cuddled up in the corner. 

"And just think Sarah," James smiled devilishly; "I'll be able to remind you about this all summer." 

"Save me, save me now," Sarah whispered in Sirius' ear. 

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the King's Cross station around five in the afternoon. Rachel was the first to go with her parents already waiting there for her, she hugging everyone then kissed Remus good-bye. "And then there were six," Sirius commented. 

Next came Lily's raging sister, Petunia, who wouldn't even get out of the car to help her with the trunk. "Can I turn her into a horse?" James begged Lily; "it wouldn't be much change." 

"No James," Lily kissed him as she got in the car and it started to pull away; "owl me!" 

"Peter?" A woman called and Pete waved good-bye to his friends as he ran off to his mum. 

"Remus Lupin!" A man's voice boomed and Remus smiled a bit. 

"That's my dad," he said; "I'll see you guys later." 

"And we're down to the original Trio!" Sirius said hugging and kissing Sarah. It was true, they had been a trio before any of them had gone off to Hogwarts even though it was more like Sirius and James vs. Sarah back then. 

James' and Sirius' parents both arrived at the same time which meant it was time for good-byes. Sirius grabbed Sarah by the waist and pulled her into a hug. "Bye princess," he said breathing her in; "I'll send you an owl from Ireland." 

"That's right," she hugged back; "your family was going there for Holiday." 

"It will only be for half the summer, I don't think my parents could stomach me much longer," he laughed. 

"I'll miss you," Sarah said kissing him. 

"I'll miss you too, Si," James said coming up behind him and giving him a hug. 

"James Harold Potter!" Mrs. Potter called; "you leave them alone!" 

"Hello Sarah, how are you today?" Mr. Potter asked as she finally got into car after saying good-bye to Sirius. 

"I'm fine Mr. Potter," Sarah blushed as he laughed. 

"Edward, leave her alone!" Mrs. Potter said; "how are you sweetie?" 

"Better Mrs. Potter," Sarah said relaxing as they started off. 

"I'm going to get you to call me Caroline yet," Mrs. Potter said patting Sarah's knee. 

"Hello Miss Sarah," a small female house elf said bowing; "we have your room ready miss. Please follow me miss." 

"All right Azize," Sarah said following her to a room near James'. She was given the blue room, oak wood furniture, blue walls, oak floors with a dark blue rug in front of the fire place, it was like a palace. 

"Do you not like it miss Sarah?" Azize asked; "did you like the yellow room better?" 

"No Azize, this is wonderful. Tell everyone I say thank you," Sarah smiled. 

"I will miss," Azize smiled broadly before bowing and leaving. 

Sarah put a few of her things away before heading to James' room. "Sarah!" He said zipping up his pants and throwing a shirt on. 

"Don't worry about it James," she said throwing herself in one of his chairs; "remember right before you left for Hogwarts, when you were eleven? The shower?" 

"Oh yeah," he blushed as he remembered walking in on her in the shower, both had been naked. After that his parents had decided that she proabably shouldn't share a room and a bathroom with the boys anymore. "Thanks for never telling anyone about that by the way," he added. 

"What are sisters for?" She asked smiling at him. James was in every sense her brother, a title that had grown on Remus and in some ways Peter. She spent so much time following James around when she was little it was joked that she was his unwanted shadow since of course she had cooties! 

"Yes but who would ever think that Sirius would fall for a twit like you," he said stiking out his tongue running from the room. 

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER! TAKE IT BACK!" Could be heard followed by the pounding of footsteps and then what was definitely someone tackling someone else. 

Caroline Potter smiled at her husband from where they sat in the library; "awe the sweet sounds of pitter-pattering little feet." 

Edward smiled back; "I hope they don't break something this time." 

CRASH! 

"Don't worry Edward, they learned along time ago how to clean up after themselves. Besides it's good to have the calming influence of another lady in the house," Caroline said. 

"YOUR DEAD POTTER!" 

Edward leaned forward in his chair; "you were saying?" 

(A/N): PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW WITH SUGAR AND WHIP CREAM AND A CHERRY ON TOP? 


	7. holiday insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!  
  
(A/N): I know, I know, I haven't been updating. I admit it, I'm a bad person! But anyways this is just a bridge chapter but if I keep up the way I have been there should be another on the way soon.   
  
(P.S.): This is dedicated to my friend YoYoJo who's birthday is on the 19!!!! Read her stories or send her a Happy Birthday e-mail, she's a sweetheart!  
  
Mrs. Potter's original thoughts of a quiet holiday were forgotten within a week's time. James was often found flying his broom through the house just outside the reach of Sarah. On several nights the four would emerge from the dining hall covered in food from food fights, normally started by James, and the two kids would be seen running fearfully from Mr. Potter after that, him screaming his head off about sending them to St. Mungo's.  
"Sarah?" Mrs. Potter asked on August first. In only a month they would be going back to Hogwarts and Mrs. Potter was helping her with her clothes. "How old are your robes?"  
She shrugged; "my parents got them large enough so I wouldn't have to get them again."  
Mrs. Potter tisked throwing the robes in the fire much to Sarah's dismay. "Come on Sarah," she told her; "I refuse to see one of our own wear bags at Hogwarts."  
After getting money from Mr. Potter Sarah was whisked off to Diagon Alley for new robes and then to muggle London for regular clothes. Sarah was still babbling her thanks when they got back to the manor. "Sarah don't worry about it sweetie," Mrs. Potter responded casting a spell to send all the packages to Sarah's room. "Now go get James so we can eat dinner?"  
Sarah walked down the hall to James' room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" James' dangerous sing-song voice said from within. Pulling her wand she slowly peeked in then saw the room was empty so fully opened the door. a bucket of freezing water deposited itself on her head. "JAMES POTTER!" Sarah screamed.  
Snickering could be heard from behind the bed as Sarah marched over drenched to find two now seventh years. the wet girl went from outraged to hysterical in two seconds. "SIRIUS?!"  
He forced his laughter to stop as he stood; "hello princess, you look good wet."  
Wrong move, Sarah's anger flared again as the boys soon found themselves floating on the ceiling. "Dinner's in ten!" she called happily as she stormed out.  
"Thanks Prongs," Sirius muttered as they started holding onto the sides of picture frames so they could scramble down to their wands. "I think I'm in the dog house now."  
Both boys landed back on the ground as James tried to put on a serious face; "well, where else would you be Padfoot?" with that he raced from the room.  
"GET BACK HERE POTTER!" Sirius barked.  
The two boys slipped on the puddle of water as they tumbled into the dinning room. Mr. Potter sat at the head of the table with his wife on his left and Sarah next to her. "James," Mr. Potter said without even looking up from his salad; "it would be good of you to remember that you have to clean up after your own pranks the muggle way, which would include the wet path left behind by Sarah."  
James groaned sitting down next to his father as a house elf brought salads around for Sirius and James. "It's not my fault she didn't use a drying charm!"  
"But it is your fault that she's wet," his father pointed out as he thrusted his fork for effect.  
"But dad," James started to whine until he was quickly silenced by a look.  
"How was your shopping day at Diagon Alley ladies?" Mr. Potter asked.  
"It went well Edward," Mrs. Potter smiled; "Sarah why don't you show Sirius your new robes later?"  
Sirius grinned; "that's a good idea Caroline."  
"Sirius!" James said outraged; "she is the enemy! Have you forgotten the war that is raging between out two nations?!"  
"I'm not at war," Sirius smiled. James just slumped back as he ate his salad, grumbling.  
James renounced his war on Sarah a few days after Sirius arrived since he seemed to be on Sarah's side. Edward Potter could be seen very paranoid though for he had truly never seen the three get along before and Caroline Potter could often be seen telling him 'they're growing up' ; James was even happier in tormenting his father than Sarah and loved ever minute of it.  
"James? Sirius? Will you go get the trolleys?" Mrs. Potter asked as her husband unloaded the car. The two boys brought back three trolleys and they loaded up their trunks before heading to platform 9 3/4. Sirius and James were laughing while Mr. Potter tried to break up anything that might get them suspended before they get to school; Sarah and Mrs. Potter pushed her trolley through the barrier to the platform.  
"Sarah Elizabeth," her name was stated loudly and clearly by a voice she knew all to well. 


	8. mums the word

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters such as: Adalbert Waffling, Alberic Grunnion, Arsenius Jigger, Arthur Weasley, Aunt Marge, Bathilda Bagshot, Bertie Bott, Bill Weasley, The Bloody Barron, The Boa Contrictor from the zoo, Charlie Weasley, Circe, Cliodna, The Confused Milkman, Cornelius Fudge, Crabbe, Dedalus Diggle, Doris Crockford, Draco, Dudley, Dumbledore, Emeric Switch, The Fat Friar, Fred & George, Ginny, Goyle, The Gray Lady, Grindelwald, Griphook, Hagrid, Hannah Abbott, Harry, Hedwig, Hengist of Woodcroft, Hermione, James, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Lee Jordan, Lily, Madam Malkin, Mandy Brocklehurst, McGonagall, Merlin, Millicent Bulstrode, Miranda Goshawk, Molly Weasley, Morag MacDougal, Morgana, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Figg, Nearly-Headless Nik, Neville, Newt Scamander, Nicolas Flamel, Ollivander, The Owner of the Hotel in Cokeworth, Paracelsus, Percy, Petunia, Piers Polkiss, Phyllida Spore, Quentin Trimble, Quirrell, Remus, Ron, Seamus, Sirius, Snape, The Sorting Hat, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Tom, Trevor the toad, Vernon, Voldemort, Wormtail, Yvonne  
(A/N: and to think that's only half of book one.)  
"Richard," Mrs. Potter said forcing a smile; "nice to see you again."  
  
He nods curtly to her as her husband clamps a hand on Richard McKinley's shoulder; "Sarah, why don't you put your trunk on the train while I talk to your father?"  
  
Sarah nodded quickly as she hurried to put her trunk on the train but Sirius grabbed her arm before she went back out onto the platform. "James and I will be at the window, if he tries anything we'll be ready."  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Commando," she said sarcastically before returning to the three adults.  
  
"Father," Sarah said as she faced him on the platform. "You wanted to speak with me?"  
  
Richard McKinley stepped away from Mr. Potter and lead his daughter to a more secluded spot on the platform. "I simply wanted to inform you that throughout the year I will periodically be taking you out of school. Since you decided against St. Gertrude's I have had to find ways to present you into society without going against your mother's final wish."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sarah stumbled.  
  
Her father visibly paled as he looked at the ground; "your mother was killed in an attack a month ago. She told me before she died the only thing she wanted was for you to finish Hogwarts."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded balling her fists as she forced herself not to cry.  
  
"I'll be coming to get you the first week of October," he said trying to hide his face before apperating.  
  
Sarah composed herself as much as she could, she had seen her father's face and he had been crying. He might be able to cry right now but Sarah couldn't, slowly she put on a smile and went to say good-bye to the Potters.  
  
"Sarah we'll miss you so much!" Caroline Potter said as she pulled the girl into a hug.  
  
"You're always welcome at our house," Edward Potter told her as he hugged her gently; "no matter what James may say."  
  
"I'll try to remember that," Sarah laughed as she took both of them in. "Thank you so much Caroline and Edward. It's probably the best summer I've ever had."  
  
"Sarah come on!" James complained as the whistle of the train blew; "do you want to go to Hogwarts or not?"  
  
"Bye!" she exclaimed as she ran to the train and hung out the door along with James. 'Bye mum! Bye dad! I'll send you a quintaped!' James called as they sped away from the station and the Potters disappeared from sight.  
  
The two moved back into the hall of the train; "they did it," James sang.  
  
"What?" Sarah asked not understanding.  
  
"You called them Edward and Caroline," James sang again.  
  
She shrugged smiling; "I guess I've relaxed."  
  
Sirius ran around the corner; "Prongs, my dear friend, I've been thinking. It is our last year we need to make it the best year ever! Pranks every day!"  
  
"Not on my watch," a voice says from a compartment.  
  
The three turn to find a smirking Lily. "Lily!" Sarah exclaimed as she crushed the red head in a hug.  
  
"Nice to see you again Lily," Sirius smiled as he pulled Sarah off of her. "Come Sarah let's leave the love birds alone," he said wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist pulling her into another compartment.  
  
Half way there James, Lily, Sirius and Sarah sat in a compartment together throwing around pranking ideas.  
  
"We could turn them into bugs," Sirius offered.  
  
"And if one of the bugs is killed you go to Askaban. Is that what you want?" Lily asked.  
  
"I've got an idea, let's make their clothes disappear!" James exclaimed.  
  
"James do you really want to see Snape naked?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Where's Moony and Wormtail?" Sirius suddenly asked; "they should be here."  
  
"Go find them Sarah," Lily said smiling at the youngest; "head girl orders," she said shaking her finger.  
  
Sarah pouted to her boyfriend but he just shrugged as she turned to James; "as head boy I will have to side with the head girl on this one, sorry kid."  
  
"I'll never win," Sarah grumbled leaving the compartment and heading towards the end of the train.  
  
"Yes Malfoy, I understand," came a small reply.  
  
"Peter!" Sarah exclaimed as she ran up to the smallest marauder pulling him into a hug.  
  
Wormtail breathed in his princess completely forgetting who was there. "Sarah Lucius smiled; "so nice to see you again."  
  
"Lucius," Sarah nodded shortly. There was an underline understanding that if 'the ladies,' or Sarah, Lily and Rachel, were not picked on they wouldn't give the Slytherins any trouble. Hardly anyone was ever stupid enough to cross that line, not only would they deal with Lily's fiery temper but it was also decided there might be an attachment to the marauders. "Come on Peter," Sarah said looping an arm with him; "James and Sirius sent me to find you."  
  
Without another word the two left arm in arm for the compartment. "Have you seen Rachel or Remus? I was suppose to find them too," Sarah said.  
  
"When we first left," he offered; "they were in a car near the front, said they needed alone time."  
  
The three marauders decided against bugging their friend so they started planning a prank, which ended up no where.  
  
"Well boys if you'll relieve us," Sarah started; "Lily and I need to change."  
  
The boys nodded as they grabbed their robes so they could change in the bathrooms. "So Lily how is the wicked sister of the west?" Sarah asked turning towards her friend. The sight she saw was grotesque. Lily had her school skirt on and a tank top but that wasn't the terrible part; all along Lily's arms were cuts. "Lily what in Merlin's name happened?"  
  
"Don't tell James but Petunia got a new boyfriend and well, he doesn't like me very much."  
  
"Alright I won't tell James but we have to figure out a way to fix those," Sarah said as she threw her clothes on; "stay here and don't let the boys back in." Going down the hall she found James already changed and waiting for the other two boys.  
  
"James?" she asked in her sweetest voice; "can you go find Rachel for us?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it Potter!" Sarah exclaimed leaving a reeling James behind.  
  
"What's wrong Prongs?" Sirius said coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Your girlfriend's PMSing. Come on we have to go find Rachel and Remus for the princess."  
  
Remus and Rachel were not very happy with the marauders but Rachel looked like she was going to tear Sarah into little pieces when she went into the compartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I really hope she doesn't kill Sarah," Sirius said; "because then I'd have to kill Rachel and Remus would have to kill me, until we're all dead and wouldn't that just ruin our year?"  
  
"Rachel won't kill her, a black eye maybe but never kill," James smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sarah what the hell is your problem?" Rachel stormed into the compartment but stopped when she saw Lily.  
  
"That's the problem," Sarah said; "I'm sorry Rachel, but you're much better at healing charms than me."  
  
Rachel looked sympathetically at Lily as she rolled up her sleeves; "what   
happened?"  
  
"Petunia's new boyfriend," Sarah said icily.  
  
"Oh Lily," Rachel sighed as she started clearing away the wounds.  
  
"Promise me Rachel you won't tell," Lily said desperately.  
  
"Mums the word."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell was going on?" James asked completely put out when the boys were allowed to re-enter the compartment.   
  
Remus practically trampled the others to get to Rachel who sat near the window. "Are you OK?" he asked, she simply squeezed his arm in response as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Something's going on here and I want to know what!" James demanded stamping his foot for effect.  
  
"James sit down," Lily pleaded as she sat next to Rachel and Remus; "it was just girl stuff."  
  
"No it wasn't, I want to know what happened," James said.  
  
Sirius pushed his friend into the seat next to Lily as he moved to sit next to Sarah; "haven't you figured it out yet Prongs?" Sirius laughed; "we won't find out anything unless they want us to."  
  
"Padfoot's right," Lily smiled at James.  
  
"I still want to know," James pouted.  
  
"Trust us James, you don't," Sarah said.  
  
Supposedly the boys had figured out a respectable prank while in the hallway but refused to disclose it to the girls as they pulled into the Hogmeade station. Remus, Rachel and Peter got into the first carriage as the other four waited for the next one.  
  
"Did anyone else notice how strange Moony and Blue (A/N: Sirius' nick-name for Rachel since she has blue eyes) are acting?" Sirius asked as they loaded into the carriage.  
  
"You two should of seen it," James said; "they were just sitting in t the compartment not even talking and then we come in and they act as if we had been ease dropping on a private conversation! And then when you FINALLY let us back into OUR compartment Moony almost killed me to get to Rachel as if she'd disappear!"  
  
Sarah shrugged but locked gaze with Lily; "maybe they're just happy to see each other." The boys shrugged while Lily and Sarah exchanged knowing looks, but what they were both thinking would have to be confirmed by Rachel after the feast. Now all they had to do was get through one of the marauders' favorite prank times alive, god help them.  
(A/N): Didn't you love my disclaimer? Alright here I go begging: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!;) Any helpful hints would always be appreciated. 


End file.
